Due to rapid development of mobile communications, operators need to provide faster and richer services to users. In network evolution and upgrading, it is foreseeable that 2G (2nd Generation) networks (for example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution systems (EDGE)), 3G (3rd Generation) networks (for example, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) systems, and Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) systems, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems will coexist for a considerably long time to provide high-quality communications services to users.
Because different networks are originally designed for different purposes and occupy different frequency and spectrum resources, and services over the networks are always changing dynamically, in an existing technical solution, imbalance of radio resources and network loads always occur in a multimode network. For example, in hotspot coverage of an LTE system, cell 1 may be fully loaded, but cell 2 or cell 3 near cell 1 has many idle resources at this time. However, a distributed resource management and resource allocation mode is applied in all current LTE systems, where interaction and resource balancing capabilities between evolved base stations (eNB, Evolved Node B) are rather limited. Consequently, an optimal load balance policy cannot be implemented between cell 2 or cell 3 and cell 1, causing call drops to users in cell 1 and degradation of quality of service (QoS) for users, while the idle resources in cell 2 and cell 3 are not utilized reasonably, and the network throughput performance is also deteriorated.